Turning Point
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: I always thought how you would look perfect on that wedding dress. How you would walk down that aisle, arm to arm with gramps. You are, but it's different. Your groom wasn't Sting. It was ME. It's supposed to be me! I'm supposed to be your fiancé. I'm supposed to be your groom!
1. Chapter 1

**I made new one shot! :D But I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT later. Check it out, and review. Now, please enjoy the story...**

**~~~~~ Turning Point ~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Lucy giggled while blushing. "Oh, Natsu. You really didn't need to!"_

_I smiled and insisted. "It's our anniversary, and I want to spend every day of my life with you worth living." I said, then teased her. "Plus, you look cute when you're blushing."_

_Lucy punched my arm playfully. "You're such a teaser." But then, she smiled and kissed me. "But I love you for that. And the necklace is really beautiful—not to mention your choice of restaurant. You got help, didn't you?"_

_I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well... Gray DID insist..."_

_Lucy laughed. "Or maybe it was YOU who insisted." She awed at my gift, as she looked at it. It was silver chain necklace with a yellow gem shaped like a star. In the centre of it was a red gem, shaped like a flame. Perfect for both of us._

_A waiter arrived, holding a tray of food. "Your food, sir, ma'am."_

_Lucy thanked him while I fiested. Not bad for being one of Magnolias best restaurant. Tasty._

_Soon, after dinner, Lucy and me walked through the park. I was walking her home. But what caught my eye was a flower store. Perfect—as always. It seemed the world made everything perfect today. I told Lucy to wait, so she sat down on the bench, while kids crowded her, asking if she was from Fairy Tail. Well, better hurry._

_I went to the flower shop and found different kinds of, well, flowers! I didn't exactly know her favourite flower, so I just got every kind. I stepped out of the shop and bumped into somebody I didn't expect to see._

"_Hey, Lisanna!"I greeted the white-headed mage. "I didn't expect to see you here!" I gave her a grin, and saw her blush a little. Or was that my imagination._

"_Oh, um... Hey, Natsu." She said, giving me a small smile. "What are you doing here? Where's Lucy?"_

"_Lucy? Oh, she's over there!" I said, pointed at a bench where the kids decided to play with Luce._

"_Oh..." she said. She looked at the flowers in my hand and I thought I saw her get washed with sadness. But then she replaced it with a smile. "And I bet those flowers are for her, right?"_

"_Of course!" I said. "She IS my girlfriend, after all."_

_She faced the floor and I looked at her in confusion. "Wow, Natsu... That's just... That's just great... You've grown up... Lucy is sure lucky to have you..." There are two things I noticed. One, it seemed she forced those words out. And two, I could smell tears._

"_Lisanna..." I said, examining her. "Are you... crying?"_

_Lisanna looked up and smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm just... I'm just so happy you found someone you love..." Okay, she was only half lying. But I could tell she didn't mean the 'happy' part. "But can I just tell you something, Natsu? So I could just move on, knowing I said it, even if I was too late?"_

"_Um... Sure Lisanna! That's what friends are for right?"_

_Lisanna whipped her tears. "Friends..." She whispered, but I heard it loud and clear, thanks to my good sense of hearing. She faced me, her tears now gone. I waited patiently for her to speak. "Natsu... I just wanted to tell you that I..."_

_Instead of continuing, she surprised me by kissing me. I was too in shock to pull away. I was frozen in place. And I wish I have pulled away, because I regretted not to..._

"_Hey, Natsu. I was just checking to see if... Natsu...?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "Lisanna...?"_

_Lisanna and me quickly pulled away. Lisanna faced the floor in shame—and I am guessing because she knew I was already in a relationship, and you don't kiss guys in relationships. I stared at Lucy with wide eyes. Her eyes were tearing up. No, no, no! "Lucy! Let me explain! It was a—"_

"_Misunderstanding," Lucy finished, tears beginning to flow down her face. She looked away from me, which made me hurt even more. "It was all a misunderstanding. You kissed Lisanna, and you tell me it was a misunderstanding." She looked at me, hatred in her eyes—how I wanted to die. "Natsu, I thought I could trust you. You... You... You just wasted my time and faith. I'm out of here. You can be with Lisanna if you want to. You have my permission."_

_Surprising me, Lisanna stopped Lucy. "No, Lucy! You got it all wrong! Natsu is telling the truth! I kissed him!"_

"_Please, Lisanna..." Lucy said, not looking at either of us. "Just please stop defending him... I thought you already stopped loving him and accepted our relationship!" Then I could see her smile. "At least, what USED to be our relationship."_

_My eyes widened in shock. "No, Lucy. Please don't tell that—"_

"_Yes, Natsu. We're over." Lucy said, escaping from Lisanna's grasp. "I don't know what you want from me, but just do me one favour. Just please don't go to me. I just need some time alone." And with that, she ran off._

"_Lucy!" I said, and tried to run after her. But Lisanna stopped me._

"_I'm... I'm so sorry, Natsu... I didn't mean to... I just... I just got out of control with my actions!" She began crying. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry..."_

_I swallowed up all my anger and smiled at her. I guess I had to believe her. She was my friend, never the less. "It's... It's okay, Lisanna... I just... I just have to get her back, somehow. But just a question," She nodded. "Do you still feel for me?"_

_Lisanna shook her head. "I just needed to move on, knowing I was brave... I really didn't want to end your relationship... I really meant that I was happy for you... You and Lucy makes a great couple... I really want to support you..."_

_I nodded, and sighed, dropping the bouquet of flowers. I sat by a nearby bench and put my head on my hands. "I messed up... I messed up big time... How am I suppose to get her back this time?!"_

_Lisanna put a hand on my shoulder. "Talk to her tomorrow. She has to understand."_

_I nodded, determined. I swear to you, Luce. I will do anything to get you back. _

_The next day, I went to the guild and it seemed that Lucy wasn't there yet. Also, no one seemed to know about the break up. I came up to the bar maid, Mirajane, and asked her, "Mira, did Lucy come yet?"_

_Mia smiled and looked up at me. "Hello, Natsu. No, I haven't." Then she winked at me. "Why? Are you going to surprise her? Last time I checked, your anniversary was yesterday."_

"_Um... Yeah, it was. And, something like that..." I said, then waved good bye. "Just going to check on her." And I went off to her house. What I found was not in my liking._

Dear Natsu,

I just left this if you ever come here. And I bet you did.

Well, anyway, I just wanted to freshen up. I just forget everything that happened. I just couldn't take the pressure. Don't worry. I didn't quit the guild. I still love Fairy Tail very much. And don't worry about me hating you. I could never do that! I'll return in a few weeks! Just tell the guild I was going to visit the grave of my parents! That's where I'm going. Please do me a favour and don't follow me.

Hope we could still me friends!

Lucy

_Well, at least we could still be friends. I just hope we could have our relationship back when she returns. Alright. I'll do my best! I hope you still love me, Lucy..._

_Few weeks later..._

_I was at the guild, fighting Gray as usual—and, of course, waiting for Lucy. I wonder when she'll come back. Anyway, the guilds reaction was asking me tons of questions, like, 'Why aren't you with her?!' or, 'Why didn't she tell us?!' I just shrugged. Of course, they were suspicious._

_The door opened, and there I saw the person I have been waiting for. Lucy. My eyes widened and happiness washed over me. She was finally back!_

"_Sorry I didn't tell you, everyone!" she said, and gave a knowing smile to me. She was, of course, greeted by everyone and all. Once she came to me, she gave me a smile and whispered, "Sorry I didn't tell you personally, Natsu. I just couldn't handle that night. But all's in the past. We're still friends, right?" It seemed every spot of sadness was gone, and replaced with a new cheery one._

_I nodded, smiling. Okay. Friend now, back again later. I'll tell her later. I will definitely. "Of course, Lucy." _

_She nodded, and hugged me. "Thank you." She said, and went off to Mira._

_Gray went up to me and looked at me suspiciously. "Why hasn't she kissed you yet?" Oh, god..._

"_You know Lucy. She's shy around public." I lied, and gave a smirk._

_Gray rolled his eyes and we began brawling again._

_Later, when dusk broke in. I saw Lucy exiting the guild. I followed suit. "Hey, Lucy." I said, getting her attention. "Can I talk to you for a while?"_

_Lucy smiled, as if she didn't experience any pain. "Sure, Natsu. What would you like to talk about?"_

"_Listen, Lucy... About that night..." I forced out, hating talking about it. "It really was a big misunderstanding! Lisanna just tried confessing, but she couldn't control it! But she doesn't like me anymore! I swear!"_

"_Natsu..." Lucy said, her smile disappearing. "I don't want to talk about it anymore..."_

"_But Lucy," I said, insisting. "I promised, remember? I told you we would be together forever, right? I won't accept that you aren't mine anymore. I just... I just can't handle it... I just want to be with you again, Luce... Please..." I began tearing up._

"_Natsu... I'm... I'm sorry... I really am... But... I just need to forget about it... I know you're sincere. I know I can believe in you again. But I don't want to experience that kind of pain again. Please, just... Just stop... I know you can find someone better than me..." And with that, she left me alone in front of the guild. I hate myself so badly..._

_**End of flashback**_

I leaned onto the cherry blossom tree, sitting as I hear the people gossiping about the marriage tomorrow. I grimaced when I heard _his_ name.

"_Hey, did you know that there is a mage of Fairy Tail and a mage of Sabertooth getting married tomorrow?" "I heard! But I thought the two guilds were rivals?" "I know right!" "I think it was a stellar mage and one of the Dragon Duo!" "Oh, I know! It's Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe!" "I heard he proposed one month ago!" "They say this is going to be one of the most epic marriage ever." "It's like a perfect love story! Two people from rival guilds experience true love!" "But what happened to that guy who was dating the girl? The Salamander, I think." "I heard they broke up 2 years ago."_

That's it. I stood up and wondered across Magnolia. Eventually, I ended up at Lucy's apartment. I was thinking about going inside, but then I heard _his_ and his friends voice there, along with Lucy's.

"It was Rogue's fault. I swear it was Rogue's fault. Look—he's trying to hide it!" Sting's voice said.

"Stop blaming me, Sting. Lucy knows it's you. And I always hide my emotion!" Rogue replied.

"Geez, Sting... Try being careful next time." Lucy said, then laughed. "I won't hit you today, so be thankful."

"Yeah. Be glad your pretty face is important for the wedding, Sting." Rogue said, laughing along side with Lucy.

"Of course!" I could almost imagine Sting smirking. "What kind of groom like me, should get a bruise on his best day of a life time?"

I could hear Lucy giggle. "Oh, you are too sweet Sting." And I am guessing they kissed, since Rogue said...

"Get a room! I'm still here!" I could imagine him roll his eyes.

I stepped back from the apartment and ran to my house. I can't take it anymore. No, Lucy. You're wrong. I can't find someone better than you. You're all I've got. I still love you.

I always thought I would be the one proposing to you. I always daydreamed about how you would squeal and jump to kiss me and scream yes. Of how I would kneel on one knee and hold out a ring for you to wear.

I always thought how you would look perfect on that wedding dress. How you would walk down that aisle, arm to arm with gramps. You are, but it's different. Your groom wasn't Sting. It was ME. It's supposed to be me! I'm supposed to be your fiancé. I'm supposed to be your groom!

But, no. Not everything turned out the way I thought it would. You didn't squeal when I proposed to you. You squealed when _Sting_ proposed to you. You jumped and kissed _him_ not me. _Rogue_ is the best man. Not—I admit—Gray. You're marrying a _Saber_ not a Fairy like you.

Sting means the world to you. Not... Not me. You love Sting. You don't love me.

I always thought the world goes on MY way. It goes the way I WANT it to go. I thought it was fine. It was PERFECT, actually. But faith took a _turning point, _and everything's messed up—for me.

I wish you still could've loved me, Luce. I really do. I wished I didn't go to that damn flower shop. I wish you were still MINE.

I love you, Luce. I will forever.

But it seemed you may not feel the same way for me. Well, tomorrow's your big day. Good luck.

To me.

**~~~~~ The End...? ~~~~~**

**That was emotional... Anyway, YES there is a question mark on the "The End" thing. So here is the important announcement...**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNEMENT:**

**I was thinking of a 2****nd**** chapter for this. The marriage day. So, you want a 2****nd**** chapter? Please review! And would you like that NaLu? Please say! :)**


	2. Ending 1

**I read your reviews, and **_**CrimsonNaomi**_** just made an absolutely GREAT idea! She gave me a way for both NaLu AND StiCy fans! (Don't worry **_**CrimsonNaomi**_**! You are absolutely NOT being greedy! You're actually helping me sort it out... XD) Anyway, special thanks to her! There will be two endings! One NaLu, and one StiCy! This first chapter would be NaLu. Hope you enjoy~**

**~~~~~ Turning Point Ending 1 (NaLu)~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

Today is the big day—the day I really want to escape—and I am sitting on the front seat. So much for 'escape'. I mean, who wouldn't want to escape the marriage of the love of their life, when they're going to marry someone else? And that someone else was his _rival_. My life totally stinks.

And the fact that I have made a huge mistake—yet again—which makes me want to escape this more! I mean, what if she can't even look at me? Excuse me but I have a trip to death here. There is only one thing that could kill me: this marriage. How many times do I have to say it? What is the point of coming here? I already gave my good luck and congratulations! I even warned that bastard Sting. Everyone knows I don't want to go here! This is the last place of choice. I'd rather ride transportation and get motion sickness—and I mean it.

Oh, wait—_what,_ you are asking, is the huge mistake I have done? Well, it has something to do with the bride, first of all...

_**Flashback:**_

_I knocked on the door of the brides' room where they were supposed to prepare Lucy. The ceremony was about to begin in a few hours, and I heard voices—squealing, rushing, nervous Lucy and some pep talks that it would go great. The door opened revealing Lucy and the girls—Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Wendy and Cana._

_Wendy, the one who opened the door for me, smiled and greeted me. "Hi, Natsu. Do you need anything?"_

_Cana rolled her eyes. "Or probably, _talk_ to someone is what I bet." She said, and drank from her barrel of beer. Even if she was in a white dress, not a drop spilled on her._

_Erza nodded. She turned to Lucy, and asked her, "Would you be okay with that, Lucy? Would you want us to leave you for a while?" Lucy gave a nod, and Erza started ordering everyone but both of us out of the room. But of course, before she left, she warned me, "Remember your position, Natsu. You are not to mess up the hard work we did for her make-up or dress! Don't even burn a single object in this room, or you'll be sorry!"_

_I gave a nervous smile, and a shaky thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Erza. I won't destroy anything." I reassured, and she closed the door, giving me one more warning look. I sighed in relief that the terror was gone. I nearly ran out the door there._

"_Hey, Natsu." Lucy said, caching my attention and remembering my purpose there. She gave me a smile and asked, "What would you like to talk about? Will you give me a final good luck?"_

_I tried keeping all my nervousness inside. I don't want to end up blurting out non sense! But then I saw it—the necklace I gave Lucy on our last anniversary! She was wearing it! Lucy noticed me starring at it and covered it with her hand, flushing._

"_Just so you know I just like this necklace! I think it's really beautiful." Lucy said, a shade of pink still on her face. She was looking away, and I had to chuckle. She gave me a glare and asked, "What do you want, anyway?"_

_I took a deep breath. "Lucy, please don't miss understand when I say this—I love the fact that you're happy with someone right now. But... But I just can't bear the fact that you're marrying someone else. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to—I'll be happy if you are happy. I'm honest. But if you could just consider me, please think about it..."_

_Lucy's eyes widened. I bet she couldn't believe what I just said. "N-Natsu... What are you trying to say...?" I sighed. Lucy sure is a tough one. _

_I gathered up all my courage and looked at her straight into her eyes. I felt like I was hypnotized by those chocolate brown orbs, that got me into this mess in the first place. "Lucy... I... I..." But instead of continuing, I kissed her in the lips. _

_Few seconds past, she was froze out of shock, but she was not pulling away. Was that a good sign? I came back to my senses and pulled away, stepping back at my own shock for my actions—I was kissing a soon to be married woman!_

_Before any words could be exchanged, I ran out of the room as fast as I can, leaving a shock and frozen Lucy standing there in the middle of the room with wide eyes._

_Geez... I am so smart. Nice going, Dragneel..._

_**End of Flashback**_

And after that, here I am, sitting here, waiting for the bride—that I just _kissed_—to walk down the aisle and marry some other guy that I don't even like. Perfect—just perfect. Does fate have any mercy at all, to a dragon slayer who saved lives of people he barely knows, or would do anything that would keep his friends safe and sound?!

Apparently, fate does not. Life is great as Natsu Dragneel, you know that? If you want, we could switch!

But yet again, fate is _still_ against me. You're a reader, I'm a mage. And our time difference?! I'm probably in a different dimension or something! Call me, and let's see what we could do! Here's my number—oh, wait. I don't have any. The difference of our world—fate hates me.

The music finally began, and I clutched my seat. Gray, who was right beside me, noticed my nervousness and said, "Hey, Natsu. You look more nervous than usual. What's the matter?" As if he cares... Well, judging by the look on his face, he probably does.

I shook my head, and kept quiet. Gray knew when not to dig in for details. Good thing, too. I heard the door open, and saw Lucy, looking beautiful as ever, with gramps in one arm, starting to walk down the aisle. She looked extremely nervous. And unless my eyes are playing jokes on me, I could see doubt in her eyes. Did I really reconsider her actions?

I shook that thought away from my head. Impossible—I'm just imagining things. I watched her as she continued her stroll—it seemed so long. And while watching, I think I saw her stole a glance as me. I sighed in my head. Stop trying to make things better for yourself and face reality, Natsu, I thought.

After some word exchanged, I got really bored and stopped paying attention—until I heard the words I have been dying to avoid.

"Will you, Sting Eucliffe, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked Sting. **(I searched Wiki! I have never been to an English marriage—only Korean. And I was 7 that time. So I searched the American thing. At least, I think I'm right... I don't know what the priest really says! I just do the "I do" thing, so I made the priest say it. PEACE IF I GOT IT WRONG, GUYS!)**

"I do." Sting replied, smiling at Lucy. She forced a smile back, which did not go unnoticed by me. In her eyes showed 2nd thoughts, but no one seemed to notice—except moi, of course.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia take Sting Eucliffe as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked again, this time with Lucy.

"I... I..." Lucy stuttered. I could see her having a hard time. Sting gave her a curious look, and Lucy took a deep breath. She gave him another forced smile, still trying to believe she loves him, and answered the priest. "I... I do."

My confidence came back to me. All my pain and regret washed away. Lucy still loved me! So when the priest said, "If there is any here who has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," I stood up, all positive feelings coursing through my body. Lucy and I still had a chance! "I object." I announced out loud.

Gasps and whispers soon crowded the whole room. I repeated again, "I object," not regretting every moment of me standing there. This was just about Lucy and me—I ignored everyone else but the priest.

I saw a smile tug on Lucy's face. Stings hand turned to a fist, but once he took a look at Lucy's relaxed face, he took a deep breath and smiled. To my surprise, he looked at the priest and joined me. "I think I may also object." He turned to Lucy and nodded, his smile was not faking. Wow, he must really love Lucy to do that.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock—but at the same time, happiness. Her eyes softened as she looked at Sting and me. I bet she was thinking she really loved the right people. And even if it's Sting in the picture, I would agree. Sting, I will hand it to you I'm glad that it was _you_ Lucy was marrying. "I think it's the right time to stop the wedding." Lucy said, full of confidence.

The priest looked at three of us and sighed. But afterwards, gave a small smile. "I don't even think I should ask a reason. I think I already know." He said.

I went to Lucy and kissed her full on lips, and she replied. There were cheers from both guilds. And Sting smiled sat both of us. "Good job, Natsu." He said, when Lucy and me finally let go. "Just don't make me regret it."

Erza stood up, smiling like the rest. "Actually, I think the wedding should continue," She said, and we all gave her a look of shock. "but from the top and with Natsu as the groom. I believe we all know how much he loves her, and vice versa." She added, and Lucy and I gave her a thank you grin.

At the end of the wedding, everyone lived happily ever after, the end.

Oh, wait—you're not satisfied with that ending, aren't you? Let me give you this, what if I gave you a sneak peak in the future, shall we?

**~~~~~ 6 Years Later ~~~~~**

The small pink haired girl wondered around the room, looking for her friend who was playing hide n' seek with her. She bumped into a dark haired boy her age, and once she saw his face, she scowled. Not the hatred kind though—the rivalry kind. "Watch where you're going, stripper."

The boy glared at her. "If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who bumped into _me_, Pinkie!" he argued back, and they started an all out brawl.

The door opened, showing Sting with a little blond boy and Rogue with a brunette girl. They waved hi, like it was not unusual that a Saber is visiting Fairy Tail—and it isn't anymore. It's pretty natural. Once in awhile, they would come here, since Lucy said that it would just be nice to do so, judging by their closeness to each other before. Master Makarov was happily in favor, while Master Jiemma, irritated, agreed.

The blondie grinned and ran up to the pink haired. "Nashi!" he called out, catching the attention of the two brawlers.

The girl, Nashi, grinned. "Hey, Haru!" she greeted, and immediately forgot about the black head she was fighting. "Glad you could come today!"

The brunette little girl trailed behind Haru. She smiled and waved at Nashi. She was a shy one. "Hi, Nashi."

Nashi gave her a hug and pinched her cheeks. "Ani! You're still as cute as usual!"

Ani blushed and thanked her. They were really close.

Lucy and I went over to Sting and Rogue, greeting them. "I see you haven't changed at all, Salamander." Sting said. "And your daughter, Nashi, acts like you as always."

I gave a glare. "What do you mean by that?! Are you saying it's bad she acts like her dad?! Are you saying I'm a bad parent?! A bad influence?!" And the more I ranted, the more he laughed at me.

Lucy giggled. "Geez... You _both_ haven't changed. You guys are still childish as usual." She said, and even Rogue quirked up a smile.

I smirked. "If we changed, would you still think we'd still be both so hot and sexy?" I asked, and Sting and I laughed, as Lucy turned red.

"I did _not _either you or Sting was hot and sexy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not Sting." I replied with a snicker. "I've been born hot." And I kissed her in the lips, as she rolled her eyes.

"Like they say, get a room." Rogue said, and Lucy flushed red. I smirked and winked at them.

"Maybe later,"

Remember about the switching life thing? Never mind—I like my life very much. Fate is confusing. The turning point—which turned, yet again.

And I like it very much. ;)

**The end of the NaLu ending! Next and last on our list: StiCy! I actually finished it before this, so would you want me to update tomorrow? :D**


	3. Ending 2

**Here is the StiCy ending, guys! I hope you enjoy! This was originally supposed to be used as a NaLu one, but then I got it all wrong in the flashback part, so it became StiCy! I changed it a bit so it would fit more though. It's now a happy ending! :D Again, I'd like to thank **_**CrimsonNaomi**_** for helping me thought of this 2-ending thing! :D **

**~~~~~ Turning Point Ending 2 (StiCy) ~~~~~**

Well, today's the big day, and the whole guild is coming. So now, I am wearing this black suit, which Erza said was 'appropriate' for the event. Yeah, right. I guess appropriate means uncomfortable. Why can't we just where our normal outfits?!

The music starts and I am getting excited. Lucy is about to is about to enter. Sting stands there, beside Rogue, waiting patiently for her to come. Why, you ask, am I not nervous? Why am I happy she's getting married to _him_? Why am I happy for you? Let's check it out...

_**Flashback:**_

_I knocked on the door of the brides' room. Levy and the other girls were out, so Lucy was the only one inside. From there, I heard a quiet, "Come in." And found the door unlocked. I opened it slowly and peeked inside. Lucy, already in her dress, was just checking herself in the mirror—as if she isn't beautiful enough, I thought with a smiled. She was always the self-cautious Lucy._

_Lucy turned and got surprised. She smiled and stood up. "Natsu." She greeted, and hugged me—and I was sure I would melt. She finally let go, and asked, "Are you coming to give me a good luck?" _

"_Um... Yeah, I guess..." I replied. I actually don't know WHY I went here in the first place. I was trying to AVOID her, not make her SEE me. A total failure, Natsu—really. Then instincts kicked in. "Actually, Lucy. I really just... I really am happy you found the right guy for you Lucy. Sting is a... A... G-Gr... Gre... Grea... He's a great man."_

_Lucy giggled. She rolled her eyes at me, but still smiling. "You can never say he's a great man, can you?" She asked, and punched my arm playfully. "Well, I guess that makes you Natsu. I ove the way you do that." Love._

"_Anyway," I said, brushing off that thought. "He's not that a great man since I am way better, but he's a little bit of a great man, so he's a passing great man—if that was possible. You two make a... PERFECT couple, you know? He loved you so much and I believe he would take care of you really great. At least, I'll make SURE he is."_

_Lucy laughed. "Natsu, I hope you won't end up killing my fiancé." She said. "Continue,"_

"_The point is Lucy, and I promise I won't object to your marriage to him, is that... I just wanted to tell you that... That I still love you." I finally said, her eyes widened. But before she could speak, I continued. "I know that... That you may not accept me. I accepted that already."—not—"I want you to be with the man you love and I want you to be happy. Really, I do. I just needed to get things fresh. Please just don't deny me..."_

_For a surprise, Lucy smiled. "Of course not, Natsu. I would never deny you. I already forgot what wrong you did to me. You were—and still are—the best friend I have ever had. You're even closer to me than Sting." I wanted to fly up to heaven and laugh at the face of that White Dragon Slayer. "It still means a lot to me—despite the fact that I'm getting married in a few hours—that I still mean a lot to you. And after this, I hope we could rebuild what we had before—as best friends. I hope you're okay with that."_

_I made a huge grin on my face. "I am more than okay! For a minute there, I thought we were, like, not going to be close again! I don't care anymore if you don't love me! At least you LIKE me!" I said and hugged her, twirling her around._

_Lucy giggled. "Natsu, I DO love you! I love you as the best friend I ever had. More than Sting, but not really at what Sting and me have." She said, hugging me back._

_I finally stopped twirling her, still grinning widely, and looked at her in the eye. "I'm glad you accepted me, Lucy. Even if I DID sort of not kept your faith on me before. At least you're okay with that."_

_Lucy nodded, and gave me a smile she only gave me. Not Sting, not Gray or anyone else—just me. "It was a huge misunderstanding, Natsu. I am the one who should say sorry." She did puppy dog eyes and hugged me again. "Forgive me?" She asked, in a hard-to-resist and cute voice._

_I rolled my eyes. "What do you think, Luce?"_

"_I'm glad things are back to normal, Natsu... I really started to worry you hate me! I missed you... You never talked to me anymore!" She said, still hugging me, her grip getting tighter._

"_Lucy, look at me." I said, and she faced me. She was close to tears. "Don't cry. It would ruin the make-up." I said in a serious tone, but my mouth was quirking upwards._

_Lucy let go and punched me. I ended up laughing. "Natsu!" _**(Just had the urge to comment on that... WAY to ruin the emotional scene Natsu! -_- HAHA, LOL! XD)**

"_What? It's true!" I said. "But, really—I would never hate you! I'll die first before I think of that! And when will I die? NEVER! NATSU DRAGNEEL WILL LIVE FOREVER!"_

_Lucy kissed me on the cheek, and my face went all red. "Thanks, Natsu." She said._

_My face still red, I stuttered, "N-No problem, L-Luce. A-Anyway, I have t-to go n-now... The w-wedding would s-start any m-minute!" I said and dashed out the door, saying, "Bye, Lucy! Good Luck!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

So I guess Lucy isn't really the right one for me. I could still meet other people. As long as I have her on my side, nothing's impossible.

I suddenly hear the doors open and turned to see Lucy—as beautiful as ever—walking down the aisle. She turned to me and winked, and I grinned back. She joined Sting and the ceremony began.

Some words later, the priest asked, "Are there any objections?"

Lisanna stood up, but I didn't show any worry. "I—"I cut her off, grinning. The crowd gasped, but I ignored them.

"I object that that question is appropriate for this wedding, sir. Obviously, everyone's in favour." I said, and I saw the guild members smiling at my words. They already knew that I have finally accepted Sting. Well, _sort of_.

...

"NATSU! GET BACK HERE!" Sting yelled, chasing me.

I looked back at him and stuck out a tongue. "Why would I listen to you, jerk face? You were in my way!"

Sting got more furious, and I laughed. "YOU WERE GOING TO THE BAR, AND YOU TURNED TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GUILD AND TRIPPED ME!"

Erza sighed at us. "Some things will never change, do they?"

Gray smiled. "Nope—no they do not."

"Why are you here?! I thought you were taking care of Lucy's child!" Erza yelled, glaring daggers at Gray. Yep, that's right. Few years later, Lucy gave birth to hers and Stings child.

"AYE!" Gray replied, scattering for the guild door.

Some things don't change indeed. But some things changed into the better. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail haven't gotten a conflict since. Well... Except for Sting and me... ;)

**Wow... Only 2 chapters of StiCy and I wanted to cry. The story seems longer... I am so awesome! XD HAHA! XD LOL Anyway, this is the end! Thanks you for the reviews and support guys! :D Absolutely LOVE you guys! **


End file.
